


What's a soulmate?

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's daughter asks her what a soulmate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a soulmate?

“Hey mom,” The voice of her thirteen-year-old daughter rang through out the house. Beca loved her kid with her whole heart. She looks exactly like what Aubrey did at her age.

“What’s up nerd?”

“What’s a soul mate? Cathy was talking about them at school and I was kind of confused and I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want her to think that I’m stupid or anything so I thought I would ask you,”

“Cathy’s a dick but wow well a soul mate. I guess that a soul mate is someone that completes you,”

_The activities fair was interesting to say the least. There was a group that ran around in circles explaining how everything is connected but then there was the Bella’s. The Bella’s were like nothing Beca had ever seen before to start with there was only two of them, an uptight blonde and a bubbly red-head, who sang a capella competitively, yes they even did it on purpose because yes Beca had asked that, who seamed to love making music with there mouths. Beca was captivated by the blonde everything about her was interesting and different yet familiar and strangely safe. The blonde was beautiful. Her eyes were a pale blue that were almost green, she was taller than Beca but that wasn’t an accomplishment by its self but she was about five inches taller which Beca thought was amazing and she had an amazing body. Even though it took some time Beca found out her name, Aubrey Posen. From that day onwards Beca was in love with the uptight blonde named Aubrey Posen._

“A soul mate will stand by you. They’ll challenge you and you them,”

_Beca was a Bella which was a feat. The first problem occurred at the first rehearsal. All the music was from the previous century. Sure a little bit ‘80’s music now and then is good but seriously the whole set list is a bit extravagant. So Beca enquired about a change in the set list which was immediately trampled over but Beca never gave up. She constantly asked about changing the set list and every time she was shut down by none other than Aubrey but resilience payed of Beca did get to change the set list and the won the national championship because of it._

“They’ll be your best friend. They’ll have seen you in your best and worst times yet they’ll always be there for you,”

_The day Beca’s mom died was one of the worst day of Beca’s life. Beca had loved her mom. To Beca her mom was more of a friend than a parent. Her mom was her best friend. But It all changed in the blink of an eye. Beca was the first person to see her mom after she died. She had died through out the night and Beca was going to introduce Aubrey to her the next morning. Beca knew something was wrong when she didn’t smell cookies from outside the house. She knew something was wrong when she couldn’t hear music playing when she was at the front door. And she definitely knew something was wrong when she had to let herself in. She saw the bedroom door slightly open and she saw her mom lying lifeless on the bed. She walked in to the room and she could only confirm the worst. Beca went out to find Aubrey and she just cried in her arms._

“They’ll love you no matter how much of an idiot you are,”

_They’d had another screaming match. It shouldn’t have been happening but Beca was being stubborn again. She was saying they couldn’t stay in Georgia for the rest of their lives but Aubrey was arguing that they could and Aubrey was right because she’s always right. The argument lasted over a week and they were so close to breaking up when Beca finally listened to what Aubrey had to say and Aubrey was right so they stayed._

“They’ll never stop believing in you. They’ll always trust you,”

_‘You ready Bree?’ The answer was no but she did it anyway. She signed the license. They were officially married. Aubrey never regretted signing that piece of paper even though she had doubts in that moment but she did it because she trusted Beca with her life. Beca signed that piece of paper to show the person she loved that it would be the two of them together as a team forever._

“They become an extension of you because you can’t stand being away from them,”

_It was the first time Beca would be away for longer than a week and while the fortnight trip hadn’t started it was already tearing Beca apart. It was the thought of being away from the person you fought so hard to get only to have to leave them behind while you achieve something for yourself. As they stood in the airport wrapped in each others embrace for the last time in two weeks as Beca’s manager pried her away Beca left promising to call and skype so they weren’t apart at heart._

“They’ll be the only person you’ll ever need and they’ll be the only person you’ll want to have a little spawn with,”

_They were officially having a child together. Aubrey was pregnant. They were both so excited. After months of trying and a lot of money spent it came back positive. Beca couldn’t wait to have a mini Aubrey running around terrorising the place. And Aubrey couldn’t wait to see Beca being responsible for another human being. It was their first real chance to be a team and work together and get something incredible from it. It was going to be an experience to say the least._

“A soul mate will love you unconditionally and they’ll be the only person you’ll ever need even if they never come home,”

_They day Aubrey died was worse than when Beca’s mom had died. A car had smashed right into the driver’s side of the car killing Aubrey instantly. When Beca found out Aubrey had passed she didn’t have any one to turn to all she had was her two-year-old daughter. A two-year-old who couldn’t understand why mama was never coming home from work. Beca was a mess. She’d lost the biggest part of her life within seconds and it all could’ve been different if she hadn’t yelled at Aubrey before she went to work. If she hadn’t yelled maybe Aubrey would’ve seen the car coming for her, maybe she would’ve come home that night._

“A soul mate is always with you even when you can’t see them, even when they aren’t around because they loved you and you’ll never forget they way their voice sounded when they first told you they loved you or the last time the told you the same thing because they are your life. To me that’s what a soul mate is,”

“Is that how mama made you feel?”

Beca started crying and nodded wordlessly because that’s exactly how Aubrey made her feel. Now she’s incomplete because nothing can fill the gap that Aubrey left not even her daughter.


End file.
